


The Corruption

by formalizing



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events the heroes <i>don't</i> see before the Vaelastrasz encounter in Blackwing Lair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/47860.html?thread=11097076#t11097076) by voksen at the comment_fic LJ community.

Nefarian is laughing. The horrible, dark sound echoes through the room and off the pillars just as it echoes in Vaelastrasz's mind.

He can feel the blackness of Nefarian's magic creeping up his body, engulfing him. He tries to fight it, but his power is nearly gone and his wounds are too grave. It surges through him, eating at his body as well as his soul. The frail fingers of his human form scratch against the unyielding stone floor, nails breaking and bones cracking. Nefarian is still laughing.

" _This_ is the might of the Red? Has Alexstrasza turned her eye from you, Vaelastrasz? Perhaps she grows weary of your failures. Your fire is nearly gone!"

The blackness is pooling in his gut now, making his stomach ache with cramps and spasms as it is torn to shreds. Soon he will be consumed, broken entirely to the will of the Lord of Blackrock. He howls in pain, both at the harsh words the monster speaks and the pain wracking him. He glares up at Nefarian.

"You dare speak the Life-Binder's name?" He spits the blood pooling in his mouth onto the floor beside him in disgust. "Your pride will be your downfall, Blackwing. You will be defeated; your victory here is just one small step towards your ultimate end."

There is a twisted smile on the Aspect's lips as he steps closer, hand outstretched to allow more magic free. It is in his chest now, Vaelastrasz knows his suffering is not long from over. He can't even make his arms obey him as he is pulled flush against Nefarian's chest, the blistering heat coming off him in waves a reminder of the dragon hidden beneath his human guise.

"So much righteous fury. What a pity you've forced my hand this way. With the proper training, you would have made a _charming_ consort."

Nefarian's lips descend on his and, much as he desperately wants to, Vaelastrasz cannot turn away. The inferno as their mouths meet sends fresh pain through him, intensifies the magic eating him alive.

He can hear whispered commands in his ear— _Submit to your Lord._ —and against his will, he does. His lips part with a sob and the serpentine tongue of his enemy slips between them, licking possessively over teeth and tongue. Death will be a welcome escape.

There are footsteps approaching, he can hear the clink of armor and sweet song of swords leaving sheaths. Hope springs in his chest. Nefarian hears them as well, pulling away from him to glance at the doorway in irritation.

"Mm, it would seem your rescuers have finally arrived. How unfortunate that we must cut this short, wyrm. I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

The man casually flicks his wrist and Vaelastrasz is forced to reveal his true self, flesh morphing from the weak, thin skin of a human to the toughened leather of a dragon, wings breaking free from their confines along his back. He roars in agony. Nefarian's magic has nearly run its course, within moments he will lose all control and become merely an instrument of Blackwing's fury.

The heroes rush in, swords drawn and prepared as best they can be for the fight of their lives. Vaelastrasz summons up his last bit of strength, the remainder of power under his control brought forth to bestow upon his allies the Essence of the Red Dragonflight.

He can hear Nefarian shout for him to slaughter them all. He obeys.


End file.
